Un corazón dorado de puertas cerradas
by MelBg14
Summary: El ninja dorado esta enamorado, pero por miedo a un rechazo no lo confiesa, por amor todo se hace y Lloyd por amor siempre esta dispuesto a proteger a quien ama,al final Lloyd se lograra confesar y en vez de rechazo recibira un...Acepto (Mal summary) Pasen y Lean
1. La admiradora

**Hola, bueno yo soy nueva escribiendo fics de Ninjago, he escrito fics de otra categoría, pero ninguna de esto, bueno pues otra cosa, es que quisiera que se imaginaran en este fic, que se imaginen, como si todos fueran humanos, no las figuras legos, les agradezco que lean esta nota, ahora sí, a leer, y no olviden al final, sus rewies.**

**Comencemos**

**Capitulo 1: La admiradora**

Una tarde cálida de verano, en uno de los restaurantes más grandes de Ninjago, una joven y sus amigas disfrutaban la tarde, conversando sobre cosas de chicas, la primera chica, era una chica de mediano tamaño, era la menor de las demás, ella es una chica peli castaña, un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, y su cabello caía hasta la mitad de su espalda , de ojos verdes, ella traía puesto una camiseta de color celeste con un dragón dorado de lado izquierdo, unos shorts color negro ,y unos zapatos de color negro, Mayra es una joven, tímida pero a la vez valiente y decidida, aunque por un lado ella no tenga las mismas características, con los mismos gustos, de sus amigas.

La chica que estaba sentada al lado de ella estaba sentada una chica peli negra de ojos azul zafiro, ella traía puesto una camiseta color rojo manzana, con un jeans negro y unos zapatos rojos, su cabello estaba recogido en una sola coleta, Kaila es la mejor amiga de Mayra, ella siempre está con Mayra, Kaila es una chica simpática, pero a la vez con un carácter diferente al de las demás personas, siempre está protegiendo a quienes ella quiere.

La otra chica, es una peli roja de ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, traía puesto una blusa de color verde manzana, y una falda de color gris, y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la falda, Trixie la chica mas tímida del grupo de amigas, y muy gentil con las demás.

Y por ultimo esta Angie la mayor de todas, ella es de cabello color rubio de ojos color morado, tenia puesto una camiseta color morada y con detalles en blanco, un pantalón color gris y unos zapatos morados, ella era una buena chica, que le encanta la tecnología y los video juegos.

La tarde iba bien, todas hablaban sobre cuál era el ninja que más les gustaba, todas confesaban a excepción de Mayra, sabia como eran las chicas.

Vamos, Mayra cuéntanos cuál de ellos te gusta-. Insistía Trixie. – Trixie por última vez, te digo que, no- Dijo Mayra.

Dinos, por favor, no le diremos a nadie- Suplico Kaila.- No, y es mi última palabra- Respondió Mayra.

Bueno cambiando de tema, Kaila hace tiempo le escribiste una carta a Kai pero luego dejaste de escribirle, porque lo hiciste?-. Pregunto Angie. Bueno, no hace mucho le iba a enviar una, pero el cartero me dijo, que cuando iba a entregar una carta a los ninjas, me dijo que ya ellos no vivían en el monasterio, el no sabe de su residencia ahora, y por el momento todas las cartas quedan guardadas, hasta que los ninjas vengan a recogerlas, por esa razón deje de enviarlas cartas a Kai-. Respondió Kaila.

Bueno pues, que tal si le envías una, pero esta se la damos al cartero, para cuando el vea a Kai, el cartero le entregue la carta, y tu pequeña-Dirigiéndose a Mayra- No enviaras alguna carta a alguno de los ninjas- pregunto la rubia a la castaña- No- Afirmo Mayra a la rubia.- Oh vamos, solo por última vez, cuéntanos a cuál de los ninjas admiras mas- Pregunto la peli roja de forma amable- Okey, solo para que me dejen en paz… es- con nerviosismo- Es Lloyd- Nerviosa la chica agacha la cabeza. Las demás se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Ahora que nos contaste, relájate si, tengo una idea, porque no le envías una carta a Lloyd, siente como si fueras una de las fanáticas, que siempre admiran a los ninjas-. Con una sonrisa Kaila empezó a escribir la carta dirigida a Kai y una para Lloyd de parte de Mayra.

-Kaila, no- La detuvo Mayra, ya que Kaila estaba escribiendo la carta para Lloyd de Mayra. Como Kaila era muy rápida en la escritura, la termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kaila salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la oficina postal.

-Kaila- grito la castaña desde lo lejos, observando cómo su amiga se alejaba…

Al día siguiente. En el Monasterio del Sensei Garmadon.

Los ninjas entrenaban en el patio delantero, el Sensei Wu, Garmadon y Misako, tomaban el te dentro del monasterio, y Nya observaba como los ninjas entrenaban desde la entrada del monasterio, en eso llega el cartero, ya sabiendo el cartero la ubicación de los ninjas, fue a entregar lo que tenia para los ninjas.

Los ninjas se acercaron al cartero, para recibir el correo.

Haber, una carta de una admiradora para Kai-. Dijo el cartero entregándole la carta a Kai- Carta para Jay de sus padres- Entregándole la carta- Carta para Cole de su padre, y por ultimo…Aaa el joven Lloyd tiene una admiradora-. Dijo entregándole la carta a Lloyd.

Los demás sorprendidos por qué Lloyd jamás había recibido una carta de una admiradora, se acercaron a el, y lo rodearon, los chicos con curiosidad querían ver de quien era, se acercaron, pero Lloyd los alejo de él, dirigiéndose a dentro del monasterio para revisar quien era su admiradora, comenzó a leerla. La carta decía así:

"_Querido Lloyd, yo siempre he sido una admiradora tuya, _

_Desde que se de tu existencia, quisiera saber más de ti, _

_Siempre te he admirado, y quisiera conocerte en persona._

_Nos podemos encontrar en el Restaurante más grande de Ninjago mañana _

_Al mediodía._

_Espero encontrarte allá, y para que me reconozca soy peli castaña y _

_Siempre llevo una camiseta celeste, y por cierto, me llamo Mayra Howard…_

_Atte. Mayra"_

Era una carta corta, Lloyd estaba decidido a ir, ya esperando al día siguiente para conocer a su admiradora "secreta" que ya no era tan secreta, porque sabía cómo se llamaba, ahora para poder pasar el tiempo decidió salir a seguir entrenando, pero antes escondió la carta…

En la hora de cenar, todos hablaban, excepto Lloyd el estaba aburrido, dejo su comida a un lado y salió del lugar sin decir nada, un silencio se formo al ver al chico alejarse, todos estaban confundidos, y se preguntaban que le pasaba a Lloyd.

En otro lado de Ninjago pasaba lo mismo, solo que en esta situación la chica estaba sola, Mayra vivía sola en uno de los edificios de Ninjago, sin nadie que la acompañe, dejo su comida a un lado, se levanto y se fue a dormir, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué me pasa? Se pregunto ella misma.

Al día siguiente, en el monasterio todos se habían levantado tarde, sin razón alguna del por qué se habían quedado tan tarde anoche, al levantarse, todos estaban en el comedor para desayunar, pero al darse cuenta era medio día, desayunar en medio día.

Nya iba a levantar a Lloyd, que todavía seguía durmiendo.

Lloyd!-Decía Nya mientras golpeaba la puerta-Lloyd! -Repitió Nya, a la última Nya decidió entrar, cuando vio a Lloyd que estaba tapado de pies a cabeza con la sabana, Nya decidió quitarle la sabana, pero cuando se la quito Lloyd no estaba…

En el restaurante, en la ciudad de Nueva Ninjago.

La admiradora de Lloyd estaba esperando al chico, por alguna razón se dejo convencer de sus amigas para que ella viniera, aunque en algunos casos, ella trataba de escapar, pero sus amigas la detenían.

La chica desde lo lejos observaba si Lloyd llegaba, observo por un momento la puerta, que había abierto y por esa puerta entro él, Lloyd, quien traía puesto una ropa formal, para que los demás no lo reconocieran, tenia puesto un buzo color verde, unos jeans negros, y unos zapatos negros.

Lloyd desde la entrada pudo observar a Mayra, se dirigió a la joven para poder conocer más a du admiradora ya no "secreta"…

Continuara…


	2. Reencuentro

-Hola, tu eres Mayra Howard- pregunto Lloyd leyendo la carta.- Si soy Mayra-Respondió ella-Y supongo que tú debes ser Lloyd Garmadon-con un tono de burla la chica dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

-Jajaja- Se rio Lloyd.-Parece que tienes un buen sentido del humor- Dijo el joven ninja sentándose a lado de la chica.- Oh, gracias.- Un silencio abundo por un segundo, los dos jóvenes no sabían que decir. Después de esos segundos un poco incómodos los dos comenzaron a charlar y a conocerse mejor.

Luego de ese tiempo en el que los dos jóvenes charlaron, llego el momento de despedirse. Cuando Lloyd se fue las chicas se acercaron a Mayra para poder hablar con ella.

Y bien- Pregunto Kaila con un tono de curiosidad.- Y bien qué? –Le respondió Mayra.- Cuéntanos todo, hasta los últimos detalles-. Le dijo Angie.- Lo ciento chicas, pero tendrá que ser otro día, ahora estoy cansada, adiós- Se despidió la castaña de sus amigas.

Al llegar a du hogar Mayra estaba tan cansada, que había tirado su bolso a la pared, y ella se había recostado en el sofá, pero al darse cuenta, su bolso había tocado una especie de interruptor escondido, que había abierto una puerta secreta, a un lugar que jamás ella había visto en su tiempo viviendo en ese departamento.

Cuando Mayra entro, se encontró con una especie de sala de entrenamiento, cuando ella comenzó a revisar el lugar, se encontró con un papel viejo que sobresalía de la pared, no estaba pegado, pero se veía el marco de una puerta pequeña en la pared, Mayra con curiosidad intento abrirla, cuando lo logro, encontró la mitad de un mapa acompañado de una nota, al recoger la nota, decidió leerla, la nota decía así:

"_Querida Mayra, quien te escribe en esta nota, es tu abuela_

_Solo quería avisarte, que el mapa que acabas de encontrar_

_Es muy importante, el mapa te lleva al lugar en donde se _

_Encuentran cinco espadas muy valiosas, espero que cuides_

_Este mapa, y no lo dejes caer en las maños del Samukai,_

_Yo sé que no sabes quién es él, pero lo único que te digo,_

_Es que el Samukai es el rey del inframundo, que ha estado _

_Buscando estas armas para uno de sus proyectos, hasta_

_El gran tirano ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo_

_Estas armas._

_Solo espero que estés bien, mi querida nieta. Te quiere tu abuela"_

Al terminar de leer la nota, Mayra rápidamente abrió el mapa y comenzó a observarlo, pero al darse cuenta…le faltaba la mitad.

-Mmm pero a este mapa, le falta la mitad, mmm pero ahora, tendré que proteger este mapa como si fuera mi propia vida, pero… ash… esto debe ser una locura, un cuento mas de mi abuela, no creo que ese "Samukai" exista-. Exclamo la chica con un acento en la palabra Samukai, la joven no creía nada de eso, hasta un momento después, las paredes de su departamento se comenzaron a romper, cuando se cayeron, aparecieron de ellas unos esqueletos, y entre ellos uno muy grande.

-Todos ustedes tráiganme a la chica, y al mapa-. Dijo el esqueleto gigante.-Una simple niña no podrá escapar de las garras del Samukai-. Grito Samukai, ahora si Mayra creía en todo eso, al saber que los esqueletos querían el mapa, salió corriendo de la habitación, en busca de ayuda y ya sabía a quién.

Pero antes de pedir ayuda a los ninjas, ellos se le adelantaron y comenzaron una lucha con los esqueletos, pero ahora se preguntaba en donde viviría, su hogar estaba completamente destruido, tenía que encontrar un nuevo lugar para refugiarse, pero donde?

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en donde refugiarse, se le ocurrió alejarse de Ninjago por hoy, para perder de vista a los esqueletos y al Samukai.

Luego de unas horas caminando en un desierto casi infinito encontró una especie de bosque y en ella había un lago, decidió acercarse al lago para beber algo de agua, después de una muy larga caminata, Mayra tenía tanta sed que podía tomarse el lago entero **(Exagere XD)** después de tomar agua, alzo su cabeza para observar el paisaje que se veía más allá del lago, pero ella no vio lo que esperaba, ella esperaba ver arboles, una cascada, animales o algo así, pero en vez de eso habían serpientes grandes y no pequeñas, y a una persona en una jaula, observo fijamente a la persona y al darse cuenta era…. Su abuela, esas serpientes la tenían encerradas. Mayra quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer.

Algo se le ocurriría pronto, hasta que algo se le ocurriera para poder salvar a su abuela, comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a la jaula en donde se encontraba su abuela.

Psht…- llamo Mayra a su abuela, desde la parte de atrás de la jaula, la señora giro para buscar de donde provenía ese sonido, nuevamente la abuela de Mayra lo había escuchado, ese sonido, provenía de los arbustos, observo fijamente, hasta que de los arbustos apareció un rostro que ella conocía.

Mayra…- Susurro la señora a su nieta- Eres tu… como me encontraste- Pregunto en un tono bajo para que los serpentins no la escucharan.- Larga historia, pero no es el momento para eso, voy a rescatarte.- Observando a los lados, revisando que no haiga ningún serpentín vigilándola.

Por otro lado, uno de los serpentines había observado a la anciana, el se preguntaba qué es lo que tramaba, así que decidió acercarse, pero esta vez se había hecho invisible, para que la anciana no sospechara.

Abuela te prometo que te sacare de aquí-. La promesa de Mayra era cierta ella cumple lo que dice, se voltio para encontrar un camino a donde los serpentins, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con una serpiente, blanca con morada… Phytor.

De aquí tú no sacaras a nadie-. Phytor decidido comenzó a atacar a la chica, mientras que Mayra esquivaba los golpes de la serpentín, Mayra le lanzo un golpe a la cara, para luego salir de ahí, los serpentins cuando la vieron la tenían rodeada, Mayra en su mente estaba ingeniándose un plan de escape, saltando por encima de los serpentins para luego quitarle la espada a uno de ellos, y regresar a donde estaba su abuela, golpeando a los serpentins que obstruían el camino, luego la mente de la joven se apodero de ella, haciendo que la chica con sus manos creara una esfera de fuego, elevando a la chica por los aires, cambiándole el color de cabello a uno rubio, dejando que su mente la controlara, lanzo la esfera de fuego, destruyendo la jaula y encerrando a los serpentins en una jaula de fuego mas grande.

Ya la chica, ya no estaba controlada por su mente, ella jamás supo que podía hacer eso, como su mente ya no la controlaba y ese era el objeto que la mantenía elevada, cayó al suelo, porque sus poderes desvanecieron cuando su abuela se encontró libre.

Su abuela corrió a donde su nieta para ayudarla a levantarse, luego dándole un fuerte abrazo, después de tantos años, abuela y nieta se habían reencontrado.

Hay que salir de aquí abuela.- Dijo Mayra a su abuela.- Esta bien, vamos querida conozco un lugar en donde refugiarnos.

Luego de una larga caminata habían llegado… a la nada?-. Estaban en la mitad del desierto y lo único que había era un esqueleto de algún animal.

Abuela, aquí no hay ningún lugar para refugiarse.- Pregunto Mayra a la anciana.- Ya verás querida.- La anciana puso su mano en el esqueleto y del esqueleto salió una luz roja que escaneo la mano de la señora, para luego, la luz se convirtió en verde, haciendo que los huesos del esqueleto que conformaban la boca, se abrieran.

Las dos mujeres entraron al esqueleto, Mayra se quedo sorprendida, era un escondite bastante grande, luego de explorar ese lugar tan grande, la anciana y la joven se dirigieron a una especie de base donde habían todo tipos de controles y una pantalla gigante, la anciana encendió la base y con un comunicador llamo a alguien.

Samurái Nya, puede hacer el favor de dirigirse al escondite Samurái-. Dijo la anciana a Nya a través del comunicador.- Señora Delia, está viva, pero como?-. Dijo Nya con un tono de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la anciana.- Es una larga historia joven Nya, pero te la contare si te diriges al escondite en este momento.- Dijo la anciana para luego colgarle.

Samurái? Eres una Samurái?-. Pregunto Mayra a la anciana.- Querida jamás te lo conté, pero es hora de contarte la verdad.- Sentándose en uno de los asiento e invitando a su nieta para que se sentara al frente de ella.-Me contaras o me dejaras con la duda?-. Caminando hacia el asiento.- Esta bien…- Suspiro la anciana.

"**Flash Back"**

Tiempo atrás una joven de aproximadamente unos veinte dos años, practicaba en un monasterio encima de la montaña más alta de Ninjago, la joven era peli castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda, tenia puesto un kimono verde y una licra negra. Ella como todos los de su familia y sus ancestros, seguía las tradiciones familiares, de que los hijos mayores de los samuráis al crecer se convirtieran en un samurái, siguiendo la tradición familiar, en ese entonces los padres de la chica anunciaron a su hija, lo que debía hacer, y en lo que se convertiría.

Haciéndole caso a sus padres la joven se alejo del monasterio y comenzó la búsqueda de la samurái mayor, quien la convertiría en uno de ellos en un samurái, en la búsqueda, la joven cruzo ríos, escalo montañas, hasta lograr encontrar el monasterio de su abuela, al llegar la señora observo a la joven de pies a cabeza y la reto a un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo para ver si la joven tenía todo lo necesario para ser una samurái, el duelo comenzó y cada una peleaba a su manera, al final la joven gano y su abuela la convirtió en uno de los samuráis. Con el pasar del tiempo la joven creció se había educado en el monasterio de su abuela, cuidándola y cuando había problemas salía a combatirlos, hasta que el primer maestro del spinjitzu se hizo cargo de Ninjago, ella siguió cuidando a su abuela, cuando su abuela murió, ella decidió ir a Ninjago y rehacer su vida.

Paso el tiempo y nadie necesito la ayuda de un samurái mientras existía el primer maestro del spinjitzu, tuvo una familia no era tan grande, pero era lo que ella quería, algún día ella sabía que el primer maestro del spinjitzu moriría y necesitarían de la ayuda de un samurái y su hija en un futuro seria una samurái, el tiempo paso volando y la joven Nerea creció no faltaba mucho para cumplir los veinte dos años y convertirse en samurái, Nerea era peli rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda, pero antes de lo inesperado ella conoció el amor y tuvo a un niño, cuando paso un año entero ella por fin tenia la edad de convertirse en samurái, pero antes de eso, recibió la noticia de que iba a ser madre otra vez, Nerea decidió esperar a que su segundo hijo o hija naciera para luego cumplir el legado familiar, pero cuando llego el día en que su hija o hijo naciera, los doctores le avisaron que si su hija o hijo naciera ella moriría y su hija(o) viviría, le dijeron que tenía que tomar una decisión entre, vivir o morir, ella opto por la segunda y al final del parto Nerea murió, la madre de Nerea le dijo al padre de los dos niños que retomara el legado familiar, pero él no acepto y se alejo sin conocer a su hija, la enfermera le entrego a la señora madre de Nerea, la pequeña bebe, observo a la pequeña y vio que era una niña sana, de cabello color castaño y ojos verdes, la señora decidió cuidar a sus dos nietos, al pequeño castaño de dos años May Benson Howard… Y a la pequeña, cual nombre le puso Mayra, y como el padre no estuvo ahí para darle el apellido, la anciana le dio los apellidos de su madre…Mayra Howard Smith.

El tiempo paso la señora Delia seguía siendo samurái, cuando Mayra cumplió diez años y May doce años, ella tuvo una misión importante, así que dejo a su nieto mayor en cuidado, pero antes engaño a su nieto dándole un té del mañana, el solo descubriría que paso, pero antes de irse le dejo una nota, y si ella no volvía, busco a alguien y la convirtió en samurái dejándole el escondite, luego de todo eso la anciana fue capturada y la mantuvieron en cautiverio todo este tiempo, hasta hoy.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Eso es todo lo que paso querida, lamento no habértelo contado-. Le dijo la anciana a la castaña.- Ahora tú me contaras de lo que te paso, por qué haces tan solo dos años eras una niña y ahora eres una adolescente.- Pregunto la anciana.- Sera otro día abuela, ahora tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, si me disculpas.- Se levanto y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

La señora se quedo despierta hasta que llego Nya, y le explico todo, y le pidió ayuda para que su nieta consiguiera un lugar en donde quedarse.

Continuara…

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, gracias por sus hermoso comentarios que me inspiraron a escribir, aquí con ustedes el capitulo 2, uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito.**

**Nota para jazy015: Si lees esto, por favor te pido que continúes pronto el fic, que subsistes hace como no hace mucho ^^ no me acuerdo del nombre XD**

**Nota para Yasmin: Lo que me pediste los pondré mas adelantes, yo si cumplo lo que digo, solo que no todo, si no lo que me parece más conveniente, pero de igual manera, Gracias ^^**

**Rewies?**

**Chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ash, como mi abuela se atreve a contarme una historia diferente en vez de contarme la verdad de porque desapareció, esto es injusticia.- Se dijo Mayra a sí misma-. Ash, enserio quisiera saber la verdad del por que me abandono cuando era tan solo una niña-. De puerta en puerta la joven buscaba un lugar en donde dormir.

**Mientras con Nya**

**Treinta minutos antes**

Oigan, una pregunta, que era lo que esos esqueletos, querían en ese departamento vacio-. Pregunto Jay-. Si es una pregunta para razonar, pero, estuve siguiendo a los esqueletos, y pude escuchar que la dueña de ese departamento tiene un mapa que es muy importante para ellos, y además, Jay el departamento estaba habitado por una chica, que se llama Mayra, que huyo en la pelea-. Sirviéndose un poco de te´ para aclarar un poco su voz.- Mayra…- Reaccionando de su estado, Lloyd al escuchar ese nombre que tanto le recordaba a alguien-. Si, Mayra Howard, la conoces?.- todos miraron al joven ninja, esperando su respuesta.- Oh no, solo me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes.- Relajándose un poco, se sentó a lado de sus padres.

De pronto un sonido se escucho, era el brazalete de Nya, al contestar la llama, se sorprendió, al ver una señora con canas, que conoció ella, antes de convertirse en samurái.

Samurái Nya, puede hacer el favor de dirigirse al escondite Samurái-. Dijo la anciana a Nya a través del comunicador.- Señora Delia, está viva, pero como?-. Dijo Nya con un tono de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la anciana.- Es una larga historia joven Nya, pero te la contare si te diriges al escondite en este momento.- Después de esa pequeña charla Nya se dirigió a buscar sus cosas para dirigirse al escondite.

Jay y Kai siguieron a Nya, por miedo a que viajara sola, pero Nya no los dejo ir detrás de ella.

Mientras Lloyd se quedo pensando, cuando Nya recibió esa llamada, había visto a una chica parecida a la que había visitado esta mañana en el restaurant de Ninjago, solo que esta chica, es rubia y la que visito esta mañana era castaña…

**Escondite Samurái, treinta minutos después**

Señora Delia, ya estoy aquí-. Entrando en la base, todo estaba oscuro, mas una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba muy bajo…

Aquí estoy pequeña, acércate…- En un sillón, a lado de la lámpara, la anciana, tomaba te.- señora, estoy aquí porque usted me llamo.- la joven peli negra, camino hasta el sillón en donde se encontraba la señora.- Necesito tu ayuda, para que mi nieta encuentre un lugar seguro para vivir, cuando te encargue el cargo de que cuidaras el escondite samurái, por mi viaje en búsqueda de la otra mitad del mapa, que mi nieta tiene guardado, fui atrapada por los serpentins, ellos ahora son lo poseedores de la segunda mitad del mapa, y ahora que se enteraron que los esqueletos estaban buscando la primera mitad, y también que ellos sabían quién poseía la primera mitad, los esqueletos y los serpentins van detrás de mi nieta, ahora se han de encontrar buscando a la que posee el mapa- suspiro- por eso quiero que llevas a mi nieta… Mayra… a un lugar seguro-. Explico la anciana sin levantar la mirada.- Mayra?, he oído ese nombre antes, pero no es el caso, se a donde llevar a su nieta. Pero y usted que hará, si usted me encargo cuidar a su nieta de seguro debe realizar una misión?-. Dijo Nya-. Tengo que salir en búsqueda de la mitad del mapa, por eso te encargo a mi nieta menor-. Tomo una taza de té-. Puedes buscar a mi nieta, se encuentra en unas de las habitaciones, puedes retirarte-.

La búsqueda no había sido tan larga, había visto a la joven rubia a un pasillo de donde se encontraba, se acerco un poco y pudo escuchar lo que hablaba la chica.

_\- Ash, como mi abuela se atreve a contarme una historia diferente en vez de contarme la verdad de porque desapareció, esto es injusticia.- _caminando de aquí para allá impacientemente_.- Ash, enserio quisiera saber la verdad del porque me abandono cuando era tan solo una niña-. _La joven había entrado en una habitación, y Nya por curiosidad la había seguido, acerco su oído a la puerta, para escuchar claramente_.- Pero no jamás me lo conto, y encima vengo a descubrir, que yo vengo de una familia descendientes de samuráis-._ Nya desde a fuera no espero un segundo más y entro a la habitación.

Te escuche hablando, y me pareció oír que querías saber del porque tu abuela desapareció.- Suspira-. Pues yo te responderé tus preguntas-.

Que, un momento, ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué hacías escuchándome?-. Pregunto la rubia-. La mentó haberte escuchado, pero te contare todo lo que paso, por cierto soy Nya Smith y tú debes ser Mayra Howard, nieta de la Señora Delia Smith, verdad?-. Camino por toda la habitación, observando el lugar-. Si, como sabes-.

Tu abuela me conto, por cierto en estos momentos ella tiene que hacer un viaje, así que tendrás que venir conmigo, te llevare a un lugar seguro.- La rubia se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Nya.- Oye, oye, espera, no iré contigo a ningún lado, además, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito tu ayuda, pero de todos modos, gracias.- Camino hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación, huyendo de la peli negra. Mayra a pesar de que sus amigas, la veían como una chica tímida y dulce, ella por dentro no era así, cuando le ordenaban algo ella jamás hacia caso.

Mayra Howard, regresa aquí, tu abuela me pidió que te cuidara y eso es lo que hare-. Detrás de ella Nya la seguía, tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero mientras ella no obedeciera a Nya, jamás lo lograría. Pasó por la puerta de la base y vio a su abuela salir de allí, y con ella llevaba un par de cosa.

Mayra, pensé que Nya te iba a llevar a un lugar seguro.- la anciana estaba un poco confundida-. Discúlpeme señora Delia, pero su nieta no quiso acompañarme-. Nya se acerco a ella y se disculpo por la actitud de la joven rubia.- Oh no hay nada de que disculparse, mi nieta es así de testaruda.-Detrás de ella su nieta se quejaba.- Abuela!. Explicaré algo, en primera no iré con ella, a un lugar desconocido, y en segunda yo no soy testaruda.-

Pues tendrás que ir con ella, te guste o no-. Y con eso la señora se retiro del lugar.

**Mientras en la academia del Sensei Wu**

Muy bien chicos hora de una clase rá verifico que todos sus estudiantes estuvieran allí para poder comenzar la clase.- pero primero necesitare un ayudante… veamos, quienes de los ninjas estarán libres en este momento-. Se susurro a sí mismo-. Ahh ya se… Lloyd. Niños quédense aquí, yo regreso en un minuto-. Salió de la habitación a buscar al ninja verde.

Lloyd…- una vez alejado de los pasillos, comenzó a llamar en voz alta al chico.- Lloyd, donde estas, necesito tu ayuda.- desde la puerta pudo observar al joven ninja practicando.

Ahí estas Lloyd, te andaba buscando.- le hablo al joven, pero al parecer Lloyd no lo escuchaba.- Lloyd!- Elevo un poco el tono de voz para que el joven lo escuchara, pero nada, no respondió.- LLOYD! al ninja verde para que le hiciera caso.- Ahh… que… Cole-. Agito un poco su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.- Que pasa Cole?-. Pregunto Lloyd-. Necesito tu ayuda en mi clase.- Respondió.- Esta bien, te ayudare.-

Había pasado una media hora, y enseñarles a niños no fue para nada divertido, al final Cole y Lloyd habían terminado cansados, pero al fin la clase termino.

Nya llego.- Anuncio Jay.- Chicos en donde están…- pregunto-. Aquí estamos.- dijeron con dolor, cuando Jay abrió la puerta, golpeo a los chicos sin querer.- Que paso Jay.- pregunto Cole, ayudando a levantar a su amigo.- Nya llego, y nos espera a todos a fuera.- Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Continuara…

**Hola, pues aquí está la continuación, es lo más largo que puedo escribir, pero si quieren para la próxima lo hago corto.**

**Yazmin se que estabas esperando la continuación, pues aquí esta.**

**Espero sus rewies, aunque sea unito y me alegran el día : D **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Chau.**


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que debemos ir.- Dijo Lloyd.- Esta bien, vamos.- Salieron corriendo los dos directo al patio.

Llegamos.- dijo Cole un poco cansado.- Del salón hasta acá no es tan largo el camino, porque están cansados?.- Pregunto Nya.- Larga historia, resumido, enseñarle a niños no es muy divertido.- dijo Lloyd.- Como sea, recuerdan que ayer por la noche, una de las samurái me llamo, pidiéndome que cuidara a su nieta menor…- Bueno que yo sepa, nosotros no escuchamos eso.- Interrumpió Jay.- Me lo dijo cuando llegue al refugio samurái, sigamos, hasta que ella este a salvo se quedara con nosotros.- explico.- Mayra…- llamo Nya a la joven.

Mayra salió de su escondite, era un poco tímida, pero luego puso una cara de seriedad.-

Osea que tu eres la chica del apartamento…- Dijo Cole.- Si, si.- Dijo ella.- Pregunta.- Interrumpió Jay.- Por que te persiguen los esqueletos?.- Pregunto.- Ash, es porque tengo una parte del mapa que ellos quieren.- respondió a su pregunta…

**En el Inframundo**

Como que no pudieron encontrar a la chica.- Les grito Samukai a Kruncha y Knucall.- Señor, la fuimos a buscar a su escondite pero no la encontramos, ella tiene la última parte del mapa, para poder finalizar nuestra búsqueda.- Dijeron los dos esqueletos.- Pues entonces, BUSQUENLA, y no regresen aquí si no traen a la chica.- Dijo Samukai. Kruncha y Knuckal salieron a buscar a Mayra, tenían que quitarles la mitad el mapa, para poder encontrar unas armas misteriosas que nadie a excepción de pocos las han visto.

Ash, ese Samukai, porque siempre nos hace realizar las misionas más difíciles, y él se queda con la parte fácil.- Se quejo Knucall.-Eso no es cierto, tu siempre haces las cosas difíciles, por eso jamás conseguimos algo.- dijo Kruncha.

**En el monasterio del Sensei Garmadon.**

Y esta será tu habitación, mientras tu abuela regresa de su misión.- Le indico Nya a Mayra.- Si, si.- Dijo ella como que si no le importara.- Si y ahora estarás mas cerca de nosotros preciosa.- Se le acerco Cole con una cara de enamorado.- Apártate tonto.- Mayra puso su mano sobre la cara de Cole y lo alejo unos centímetros.

Bienvenida Mayra, espero que te sientas como en tu casa.- El Sensei Wu le dio la Bienvenida a la joven.- Gracias-. Dijo ella.- Soy el Sensei Wu, y espero no ser una molestia para ti, ahora si ne disculpas, mi sobrino debe entrenar y los demás ninjas lo tendrán que ayudar-. El Sensei puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino, los demás ninjas fueron detrás de ellos.  
Unos minutos más tarde Mayra comenzaba a aburrirse, Nya la vio así, decidió acompañarla.  
Mayra...-. Dijo Nya.- Dime-. Respondió Mayra.- Por qué no nos acompañas a todo a fuera, el entrenamiento de Lloyd está mejorando, tú quizás podrías aprender.  
Si claro, como que el entrenamiento del rubio me importará. - Mayra comenzó a jugar con un pincel que encontró cerca-. Está bien, entonces... Porque no te pones a dibujar. - Nya le dio unas hojas y unas acuarelas, Mayra por otro lado las alejo.- Si, crees que soy una niña de cinco años.- Alejo todo lo que Nya le dio.- Solo te digo para que te divirtieras.- Le paso nuevamente las acuarelas y las hojas .- Esta bien.- Mayra cogió las acuarelas y las hojas y comenzó a dibujar.-Bien, si necesitas algo llámame, estaré afuera con los demás.- Nya se retiro del lugar, por otro lado Mayra comenzó a dibujar lo que veía, al final de una hora había dibujado el entrenamiento de Lloyd, terminó de dibujar y guardo las acuarelas.  
Mayra...-. La joven al escuchar su nombre fue a ver para que la llamaban.- Mayra...- Exclamo el Sensei Wu.- Como eres la hija de una gran liga de Samuráis probaremos tu fuerza, y para eso lucharas con Lloyd.- El Sensei Wu se hizo a un lado para que la joven pudiera observar a su oponente.  
Esto es enserio... Tengo que luchar con el.- Grito la joven.- No creas, yo tampoco quiero luchar con una niña.- Grito Lloyd con sarcasmo.- Que yo no soy una niña, tu lo has de ser rubiecito.- Se acerco a Lloyd en forma retadora.- Entonces te reto a que luches conmigo.- Lloyd se levanto y se puso en la misma posición que Mayra.- Reto aceptado.- El Sensei Wu se puso en medio de los dos chicos y anuncio el comienzo.- Ninja-Go.- La pelea comenzó, Mayra le lanzo una patada en la cara, Lloyd esquivo e imito el mismo ataque, Lloyd comenzó a lanzar puños pero Mayra los esquivo fácilmente, al final Lloyd utilizo el spinjitzu lanzando a Mayra lejos.

Lloyd gano.- Anuncio el Sensei Wu.- Te gane, niña.- Observo a la joven que aun estaba en el suelo.- Sera para la próxima, rubio.- Mayra se levanto y se dirigió su habitación.

Pasaron las horas, el sol se estaba escondiendo y la luna comenzaba a salir, en el comedor, los ninjas esperaban con ansias la deliciosa comida de Zane, a pesar de ser de titanio, su buen gusto en la arte de preparar deliciosas comidas, seguía siendo una de las mejores habilidades de Zane, al estar lista la cena todos pudieron saborear las delicias que prepara Zane, minutos después Nya se levanto, tomo la cena que Zane había preparado para Mayra, y la llevo a la habitación de la chica.

Entro a la habitación y pudo observar a Mayra que se encontraba pintando, era una pintura grande, y en la pintura se podía observar a un ninja nuevo y a los chicos.

Nya.-Por un momento Mayra dejo el pincel a un lado.- Wow, tienes talento para la pintura.- Le dejo la cena a un lado.- Y que dibujaste.- Nya observo fijamente la pintura, y vio cada una de las escenas que contenía.- No lo sé, ese dibujo se me vino a la mente así que decidí realizarlo.- Mayra tomo el plato de fideos y empezó a comer.- Tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es él?.- Nya señalo al misterioso ninja de la pintura que estaba al lado de los demás ninjas.

Continuara…

**Holis! Pues cuanto tiempo sin actualizar (2 meses) pero bueno: / **

**Les voy a decir algo, y es que para este 2015 tengo nuevos fics de Ninjago en preparación, y uno que otros personajes nuevos, aunque solo en este fic, hasta el momento.**

**Y para la que dijo que esto era cesshy (no sé cómo se escribe) solo le voy a dejar en claro que este fic no va ser, así de tan meloso, ni tan romántico, en un futuro no muy lejano, habrá algo nuevo, como "el" ninja misterioso, las armas que busca este "nuevo" Samukai, como leyeron "nuevo" Samukai, que porque hice uno nuevo? Porque necesitaba hacer unos pequeños ajustes, al casi final de este cap recordé que el otro Samukai ya no estaba, y como no sabía que poner, decidí poner un nuevo Samukai.**

**Espero que este cap les agrade, y espero aunque sea el más mínimo rewies.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Bye ;)**


	5. Nuevos amigos, nuevo equipo parte 1

**En otra parte desconocida de Ninjago.**  
Una joven de cabello platino, lleva puesto un enterizo color plata y con detalles en negro, buscaba la manera de salir de un bosque inmenso el cual llevaba atrapada desde días atrás. Su nombre es Akira Takajashi, una chica con una personalidad propia, muy valiente y extrovertida.  
**POV de Akira.**  
Nunca encontrare la forma de salir de aquí.- Exclame mientras me recostaba en un árbol.  
"Nunca digas nunca ".- Me dijo una voz extraña. De repente de la nada salió un chico, de cabello rubio y llevaba un traje samurái.  
¿Quien eres?- Le pregunte levantándome del árbol y sacando una de mis katanas.  
Soy Mark... Mark Hansson y usted bella dama.- me dijo el joven peli rubio.- Yo... yo me llamo Akira... Akira Takajashi.- le dije.  
Y... ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- me pregunto  
Tal vez...- Le dije.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- nuevamente me pregunto.- Si me ayudarías a salir, y buscar a una amiga, con eso estaría muy agradecida.- Le dije.  
Muy bien pues es muy fácil, la salida no se encuentra muy lejos... sígueme.- me dijo caminando a través de todos las plantas y árboles que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor.- ¿Y quién es tu amiga a la que necesitas encontrar?- Pregunto.  
Se llama Mayra... Mayra Howard ¿la conoces?- le dije.  
Mayra.- se detuvo.- Si.- le dije.- ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?- Le volví a preguntar.- Si... ella es mi hermana...-  
¿Tu hermana?- Le pregunte. Vaya, jamás había imaginado que Mayra tenía un hermano por lo que me contó que estaba sola y que era huérfana, jamás me dijo que al menos tenía hermanos.- Pero si ella me dijo que era huérfana, que no tenia padres ni hermanos.- Le dije a Mark.- Si bueno... Si es huérfana y en realidad es mi hermanastra, pero yo la quiero y la trato como si fuera mi hermana...

Ehm… pues… bien y… ¿sabes en donde la puedo encontrar?- Le pregunte.- Pues creo que sí.- Saco un pedazo de papel y un esfero y anoto algo.- Esta es la dirección de donde se encuentra mi hermana, y aquí está la salida.- Me indico Mark haciendo de lado unas ramas que habían, dejándome ver un camino a ciudad Ninjago.- Gracias.- Le dije.

No hay de que, adiós Akira, fue un placer conocerte.- Me dijo el joven yéndose del lugar.- Adiós Mark…

**Con los ninjas.**

Enserio esa niña tendrá que quedarse con nosotros por un largo tiempo.- Susurro Jay a los ninjas para que el Sensei no lo escuchara.

Si Jay…- Susurro Lloyd.- Solo será por un tiempo, Jay no hay de qué preocuparse.- Susurro Cole observando como el Sensei Wu leía el periódico.- Si…además…la encargada de cuidarla… es mi hermana no nosotros…- Susurro Kai.

Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen.- Exclamo el Sensei Wu dejando el periódico de lado.- Puede que Mayra no les caiga bien a ustedes, pero ella permanecerá aquí por una largo tiempo, y aunque Nya sea la encargada de cuidarla, ustedes también tendrán que cuidarla y tratarla como una hermana.- Exclamo el Sensei Wu.

Si claro eso haremos.- Susurro Lloyd levantándose y saliendo del lugar.- Parece que a Lloyd no le encanta la idea.- Exclamo Cole.

**Con las chicas.**

Me encanto tu obra de arte Mayra… Ahhh, bueno creo que es hora de descansar, me iré a mi habitación buenas noches Mayra.- Exclamo Nya saliendo de la habitación.

Buenas noches Nya.- Exclamo Mayra.

**POV De Mayra.**

No sé en que habrá pensado a mi abuela, al decirle a una adolescente como yo que me cuidara, yo puedo cuidarme sola, aunque sé que mi abuela y el Sensei Wu se tramaban algo, pero que será…

Bueno lo que se tramaban ellos no me interesan, Ahhhh bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

**Fin del POV de Mayra.**

Mamá que haces todavía despierta.- Exclamo Lloyd al ver a su mama que aun estaba despierta.- Hijo… solo estaba haciendo una investigación, y tú qué haces despierto Lloyd.- Exclamo Misako.- Vine por un vaso de agua.- Dijo Lloyd tomando un vaso y llenándolo de agua.- ¿Y qué tipo de investigación?- Pregunto Lloyd.- Nya me pidió que investigara un tipo de poder rara, que vio hacer a Mayra ayer por la tarde.- Exclamo Misako buscando en los pergaminos.- Ehm y como que tipo de poder.- Exclamo Lloyd.

Según sobre lo que me dijo Nya, Mayra pudo controlar el viento y el fuego al mismo tiempo.- Exclamo.- Okey, eso es extraño.- Dijo Lloyd.- No es extraño.- Exclamo Misako leyendo uno de los pergaminos.- Mayra heredo poderes elementales de dos de sus familiares.- ¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso?- Pregunto Lloyd.- Eso no lo sé hijo, es un misterio.- Dijo Misako guardando todos sus pergaminos a excepción de uno.- Ahh ahora si a dormir hijo, que descanses.- Exclamo Misako retirándose a su habitación.

Buenas noches mama.- Exclamo Lloyd también retirándose a su habitación.

**Al día siguiente.**

**En la aldea Yamanakai.**

Maick el almuerzo está servido.- Dijo una mujer un poco anciana.  
Ya voy mamá.- Exclamó el joven cuyo nombre es Maick, el joven rubio de ojos café oscuro llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta color naranja y unos pantalones café oscuro.  
Mmm, huele delicioso.- Dijo Maick entrando a la cocina.- ¿Que cenaremos hoy mamá?- Pregunto Maick viendo a su mamá servir la comida.  
Tu comida favorita, hijo.- Dijo la señora.  
Mmm se ve delicioso.- dijo el adolescente de diecinueve años, sirviéndose.  
Hijo...- Exclamó la señora sentándose al lado de el.- ¿Que pasa ma?- Dijo el joven.- Tú no eres mi verdadero hijo.- Exclamó la señora sin pensar dos veces en lo que dijo  
¡¿QUE?!- Dijo el joven.- Lo siento por decírtelo así, pero es la verdad...- Exclamó la señora.  
Pero como, esto no puede ser cierto.- Dijo el joven un poco exasperado.- Mama esto es una mentira cierto.- Exclamo el joven.- Es la verdad hijo…-

Hace 14 años atrás, tu padre y yo te encontramos perdido en una aldea inexistente…

**Flash Back.**

Ayúdenme!- Gritaba un niño de aproximadamente unos cinco años.- Mama!- Seguía gritando el pequeño.- Papa! Donde están.- Gritaba.

Era de tarde y una gran tormenta había comenzado el pequeño desesperado por encontrar a sus padres comenzó a correr en busca de ayuda, hasta encontrar a una pareja.

Pequeño, que pasa por que gritas.- Exclamo la joven mujer.- Perdí a mis padres… no sé donde están.- Exclamo el pequeño llorando.- Y ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Tal vez te podríamos ayudar a buscarlos.- Exclamo el joven hombre.-No lo sé… creo que ya me olvide de quienes son…- De repente el pequeño se desmayo.- Que… que le paso...- Exclamo la mujer.- Parece que se desmayo… Ryu no lo podemos dejar aquí tenemos que llevárnoslo a nuestro hogar.- Exclamo el joven.- Si Ryo, nos lo llevaremos y lo cuidaremos como nuestro propio hijo.- Exclamo la joven mujer recogiendo al pequeño…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Entonces… si tú no eres mi madre, y el señor Ryo no es mi padre… ¿Entonces quiénes son?- Pregunto Maick.- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.- Exclamo la señora.- Buen provecho.- Le dijo la señora al joven retirándose del lugar.

**POV De Ryu.**

Sé quiénes son tus padres, pero prefiero que tú por tu misma cuenta descubras quiénes son tus padres. Espero que el Sensei Wu no se enoje con nosotros, por no haberle dicho que su hijo ha estado con nosotros durante catorce años…

**Fin del POV.**

**Hola :3 que tal? Yo bien y ustedes. Pss aquí les traigo el quinto cap de Un corazón dorado, de puertas cerradas… después de un largo año X3. Espero que les haiga gustado y dejen su comentario de que tal les pareció. Bueno pues eso es todo, y solo les quería deja un aviso, por fin podre actualizar mis fics, estoy de vacaciones yey! Aunque dentro de un mes regreso a clases **** .**

**Jejeje eso es todo amigos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Besos, chau.**


End file.
